Toa Inika
The Toa Inika were a group of Matoran from Metru Nui that were transformed into Toa by lightning that descended from the Red Star upon their arrival on Voya Nui. They were later transformed and renamed the Toa Mahri. History Jaller, having been told by Turaga Metru Nokama about the Toa Nuva's mission to find the Kanohi Ignika, chose the bravest Matoran he knew to accompany him on a quest to try and save the missing Toa. The group, which comprised of Hahli, Hewkii, Jaller, Kongu, Matoro, Nuparu, and Takanuva, surreptitiously took ancient underwater Chutes from Metru Nui, reaching a dark tunnel, which absorbed all light and sound. Discovering this after Takanuva vanished from sight upon entering, Jaller, Kongu, and Hewkii also entered to try and find him, while Nuparu, Hahli, and Matoro, after tying themselves together for safety, followed. While crossing through the tunnel, Matoro encountered a figure, whom, assuming it to be a friend, he assisted in exiting the tunnel, only to find everyone already outside and the figure gone when he looked back. During a rest, Takanuva noticed a Matoran beyond a gateway, causing the group to pass through it, going after the Matoran. However, Takanuva was unable to cross the gateway, which barred Light and which also prevented the Matoran group from returning, forcing them to separate, and Takanuva to return to Metru Nui. The group continued following the Matoran, climbing a mountain in the realm and eventually being brought to the ruler, Karzahni, who stripped them of their Kanohi and set the Matoran to work in the furnace, with the exception of Hahli, from whom he wished to learn about the state of the world outside. While she began informing him of the ongoing events and learning of his history, the other Matoran learned about the realm and met an insane Matoran who showed them a room holding Toa Canisters, which the group entered. .]] As Kongu made to get Hahli, Karzahni came down, dragging Hahli, having discovered their absence. Enraged, the maddened Maker attacked them, though they escaped in the canisters. Eventually, the canisters made it to the island of Voya Nui, where a storm was raging. A bolt from the Red Star lanced downward, and hit the canisters. Upon emerging from the canisters, the group found that they had been transformed into Toa. As they crossed their weapons, they created their Spirit Stars. The Toa then took shelter in a cave to plan their next actions and, to figure out what had happened, discovering the sentient nature of their masks and that their maskless faces gave off a bright, blinding glow. Shortly after this, Nuparu, Hahli, and Matoro discovered their mask powers, Matoro noticing a strange figure while using his. After managing to control their mask powers and departing from the cave, the Toa's path was blocked by a lava flow, which Nuparu, utilized his Kadin to help them across. Picking each of the other Toa up, he transported them across one by one, nearly dropping Hahli along the way. Jaller leaped into action, unconsciously using his Calix, and saved her. The team then encountered the Piraka Vezok and successfully subdued him, though he subsequently managed to escape. The Voya Nui Resistance Team eventually met up with the Toa, and filled the Toa in with the recent events on Voya Nui. The Matoran then provided the Toa Zamor Launchers, with Zamor Spheres loaded with Energized Protodermis, in hopes of freeing the Matoran enslaved by the Piraka. The Toa and Matoran would split into three different groups. Jaller, Hahli, Dalu, and Piruk were assigned to go to the volcano and free Matoran from the influence of the Antidermis. Hewkii, Matoro, Kazi, and Balta were sent to try and find Axonn, in order to help tip the tide in battle. Nuparu, Kongu, Garan, and Velika were given the task of infiltrating the Piraka Stronghold. After defeating a Nektann, the group ventured further into the stronghold, discovering histories of Voya Nui, and a tablet inscribed with the words Vezok and Vezon. To their horror, Kongu and Nuparu found a room with the masks of the Toa Nuva. Believing them to be deceased, Kongu and Nuparu entered the Crystal Vat room, and proceeded to attack the Piraka, and their ally, Brutaka. The remainder of the team burst in as well, and a conflict ensued. During the battle, Hakann and Thok fired a Zamor at Brutaka, stealing his power. With their newfound strength, the two Piraka battered both their allies and enemies alike, before forcing Brutaka to tell them where the Mask of Life was hidden. After recovering, the Piraka and Toa Inika forged a temporary truce, in order to defeat the two traitorous Piraka. Upon reaching the two Piraka's location, they found that they had turned on each other and were in the middle of fighting for supremacy. The truce broken, the Toa and Piraka battled each other once more, and, in the end, the Toa succeeded in returning Brutaka's power to him, using a Zamor Sphere the Piraka had created, and all the combatants, except for Zaktan, were rendered unconscious, due to the simultaneous use of a Zamor Sphere by Hewkii and the use of their powers by Hakann and Thok. When they awoke, the Toa Inika discovered that the Piraka were gone, and the secret entrance to the 777 Stairs leading to the Mask of Life had been revealed. Descending the staircase, the Toa found themselves in a chamber surrounded by villains of the past: a Turahk, a Gahlok-Kal, a Muaka, a Bohrok, a Nui-Rama, and, at the head, Teridax. When they fought their past enemies, they each unintentionally killed their opponents. As they prepared to leave, the forms of the assorted villains turned into the Toa Nuva, causing them to believe that they had killed their friends and doubt their capabilities, wondering whether they should terminate their mission for fear of accidentally killing Mata Nui instead of saving him. Ultimately, the team decided to proceed, then discovering that the situation had been an illusion, much to their relief. Soon, the staircase led them to the Chamber of Death, where a voice told them that if the Toa wished to continue their journey, one of their number would have to die. Before Jaller could speak up, Matoro volunteered, to the others' dismay. In a flash of light, Matoro was killed, and then brought back to life, while the voice explained that it was not the prospect of death that made a difference, it was the willingness to die for one's cause that did. The Toa Inika then carried on with their journey. Within minutes, the group found themselves under attack by vicious creatures called Protodax. However, they were soon relieved by a being called Umbra. Their savior, however, proved to be another guardian of the mask, one that left the Protodax to kill the mindless Rahi that wandered in, but dealt with the sapient himself. A brief fight ensued, and, through cunning, the Toa Inika were able to beat Umbra back, and continued their journey. Leaving the chamber, the group reached the end of the 777 stairs, and found the gateway to the Mask of Life. Jaller noticed that the Piraka had already created outposts on the bridge, and as a consequence, ordered Hewkii to summon an earthquake to knock the Piraka off their feet. The group then charged, while the Piraka scattered. As Kongu summoned a wind to disperse Zaktan's particles, Jaller cried out a late warning. The wind ripped through the bridge, burying the Toa Inika beneath its' rubble. Freeing themselves, they continued toward the door leading to the Chamber of Life, discovering four of the Piraka unconscious, and a fused monster bearing down on them, which was split back into the component Piraka by Vezon using the Spear of Fusion. A battle ensued between the Toa Inika and Vezon, riding his monstrous steed, Fenrakk. Eventually, the Toa knocked the duo into the lava. As Jaller steeled himself to jump into the lava and grab the Mask of Life, Vezon rose again, this time riding the Kardas Dragon. An immense battle then began, during which Kongu, upon Jaller's prompting, read the Ignika's mind and placed the sentient mask's thoughts into Vezon's head, enraging the half-Skakdi about the fact that the Ignika wanted Matoro as its' guardian instead of him. As he attempted to kill the Toa, Jaller fired a Zamor Sphere that Axonn had given him, trapping their adversaries in a stasis field. Matoro then retrieved the Ignika. However, Vezon and Kardas were unfrozen a few moments later, and Kardas unleashed a devastating blast of energy that blew the mask out of Matoro's hands. The revived Piraka and Toa chased after the mask, which eventually went into the sea. Hahli attempted to follow, but was nearly killed by the pressure of the water. A Matoran saved her, and, consequently died himself. Reunited with the Toa Nuva, the two teams of Toa discussed the tasks of each and then exchanged good luck wishes and farewells, before the Toa Inika went down [[The Cord|''"The Cord"]], to pursue the Mask of Life. .]] Inside ''"The Cord", the Toa Inika merged and fought off hordes of Zyglak, as well as Vezon, who was eventually carried off by the Zyglak. When Matoro once used his Iden, Makuta Teridax inhabited Matoro's body. To drive him out, the Toa Inika threatened to kill Matoro's body, causing Teridax to flee in his Antidermis form. After recovering Hahli's Elda, the group found themselves in the mutagenic water. Within seconds, however, the Mask of Life transformed the group of Toa into new forms, the Toa Mahri, who continued to chase the Mask of Life in the depths of the sea. Abilities & Traits .]] Due to their unnatural transformation, the Toa Inika had several powers in addition to those of normal Toa. Their bodies were charged with lightning, which caused their facial features to give off a blinding glow when they remove their masks. The charge also made them impervious to Antidermis by counteracting the virus. The Toa Inika's Elemental Powers were all permanently entwined with Lightning, which meant that they could not separate their Elemental Power from the Lightning. For example, Jaller could not control Lightning nor Fire independent of one another. They did not have this effect when manipulating existing samples of their elements, however. Former Members Appearances *BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''Comic 3: Showdown'' *''Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''Comic 5: In Final Battle'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 6: Web Comic'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''Comic 9: Battle in the Deep!'' *''Destiny War'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Toa Inika Promo Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Island Investigation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Piraka Online Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: The Quest Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Inika Island Assault'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''2006 Playset Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Adventure'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Online Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Toa Teams